powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Three: More Stuff and Bravery
"The transmuter will refine the power of your Gold Energem. So that I can create Dino Chargers," Kendall said as she gave Ivan a Charger. "The Dino Charger will power your morpher or your Gold PteraSaber," Riley continued, taking a Charger to show him. "Truly magical," Ivan remarked as the Sword 'spoke'. "Over here are the Crystal Beds," Alyssa Rae led Ivan to them. "Bring your Energem. Riley and Chase will show you another way we use it." Meanwhile, Tyler wrote in his journal. 'Dad, I wanted so much for that to be you escaping Fury. I was so suprised when it wasn't you.' "You misspelt surprised," Shelby told him, surprising Tyler. "Hey!" Tyler quickly closed his journal. "That's not cool." "Well you haven't said much since Ivan arrived." "We know you hoping for your father," Koda said, attempting to read the book. Tyler took it back. "You saw what Ivan can do. He's gonna make our team stronger," Shelby said. "Find Energems faster," Koda said happily. "Then we're gonna find out what happened to your dad," Shelby told Tyler. "You're right," Tyler decided. "Thanks." "This is where your Energem rests." "So it can power your Dino Chargers," Riley started and Chase finished. "Fascinating," Ivan said. He took it out, and the Energem went right back in. "Wizard's work, he remarked. This caused Kendall to giggle. "T'was a thoroughly entertaining afternoon. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon," and with a bow, Ivan left. "Wait-where you goin'?" Riley asked. "You're part of our team now." "I have not joined your team. I'm a Knight of Zandar. When I pledge my loyalty, it is for life. I'm sorry. I cannot make such a decision so hastily," Ivan apologized and left. "Decision? He doesn't have a choice! He is the Gold Ranger," Shelby exclaimed. Then the alarm sounded and there was a monster at the docks. "We'll have to worry about Ivan later," Tyler said. "Let's go." ---- Since she had to stay at the base anyways, once the Rangers left, Alyssa Rae asked Kendall a rather big question. "Where are the Chargers you promised me?" "Oh, right! I did make them. Here let me just find it-" Kendall got up and got a somewhat smaller DinoCom and morpher. "I said Chargers….though thanks for making the morpher smaller. It was hard to hold," Alyssa Rae somewhat-thanked Kendall. "There are Chargers. Open the DinoCom," Kendall instructed. Alyssa Rae felt around and at the back there was three Dino Chargers placed into the DinoCom like batteries in a Gameboy. Kendall handed Alyssa Rae her Energem. "That's actually cool," Alyssa Rae complimented. "Glad you think so. There's also space for your Energem to charge when not in battle-since I didn't know there was a Yellow Energem, there's no space for it in the Crystal Beds," Kendall apologized. "It's okay. I've always wanted to hold an original Gameboy. Now all I need is an original Gameboy." "What's your Zord? Do you know?" Kendall asked. "Uh…it was a-actually I don't know what it's called. It's small and looked like this really funny feathered bird," Alyssa Rae described it. "How do you know what it looked like?" "When I bonded to the Energem and found the morpher, I saw a quick…vision I guess of a dinosaur and that's what I saw," she explained. Kendall quickly Googled 'small bird dinosaur'. "Did it look like this?" she found a picture of a Troodon. "Yeah, and it was yellow. It was actually kinda cute," the young girl remembered. ---- "Hey guys," Alyssa Rae greeted the others, even the boys who are scared out of their minds. "Hey. Any sign of Ivan?" Kendall began searching. "No…if Sledge's monsters attack now you girls are gonna have to fight with the boys whether they're ready or not," Kendall replied. "I doubt they're gonna be much help," Shelby commented. There was a shriek from Koda's cave room. "Mouse!" Koda yelled. This actually got all the guys-who had been affected by Bones-scared, and got Alyssa Rae-who legitimately doesn't like wild mice-scared. Alyssa Rae just sat on the edge of a table. The guys…. "THERE IT IS!" Tyler yelled. The guys freaked out and scrambled frantically up ladders, tables, and the slide/entrance. The young girl who had been sitting nearby quickly moved and went on some makeshift chair so Koda wouldn't kill her. The girls all exchanged looks. Just a few minutes later, there was a monster attack. "This isn't good…." Shelby stressed. "Bones is back. He's got company," Kendall said. Shelby zoomed it in closer. "There's Ivan," she noticed. "He's heading straight toward Bones!" Alyssa Rae exclaimed. "I have to help him," Shelby said. "I'll come too," Alyssa Rae announced. Shelby was a little surprised at this, but Kendall nodded to say it was okay. The two Rangers left. ---- "You've got to go help!" Kendall struggled to get all the boys out of the base. "No!" "I don't wanna go!" "Guys!" Kendall yelled as all the guys ran away to nearby furniture. "Ugh! Seriously, c'mon," Kendall begged them. "There are monsters out there," Riley explained. Then Keeper came from…..nowhere? "The others need your help," Keeper said. "But Keeper we're too scared," Riley said. "Bones took only a symbol of your bravery, but not your bravery itself. Is there any battle you would not fight to save your friends?" Keeper asked them. "Of course not," Tyler answered. "Everyone has fears, but true courage is finding the strength to fight, even if you are afraid," Keeper said his philosophical quote for the episode. "Shelby, Alyssa Rae, and Ivan," Chase started. "Against that monster," Riley finished. "They…counting on us," Koda said. "We can't-we won't-let them down," Tyler declared. Each of the guys got their backbone back and went to fight. ---- "Even the bravest of Rangers can't beat me alone," Bones said. "Time for you to lose your backbone!" "Think again!" Shelby said, as she and Alyssa Rae came in on the Dino Cycle. "Get them!" Bones told the vivix. "Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!" Shelby did first and Alyssa Rae just copied what she saw. "Dino Cycle Split!" the girls jumped off and the Dino Cycle became two pieces/dinosaurs and fought the vivix. The girls went to fight. Shelby fought Bones, and Alyssa Rae fought vivix. Then Alyssa Rae went to fight Bones and help Shelby, and while the villain was surprised by a Yellow Ranger, he still defeated both and the girls unmorphed. Bones went to take Ivan's backbone, but Tyler and the other guys showed up. "You forgot about us, you bag of bones," Tyler said. "And us," the others came. "That's impossible! I took your backbones! Huh? They`re gone! You've regained your bravery!" Bones noticed. "We've lost ours! Run, Curio!" Curio and Poisandra left. "Thank you, Rangers," Ivan said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have doubted your courage. Now, tis morphing time! Dino Charger!" "Ready!" the Rangers morphed and all seven went to fight the vivix. Shelby and Ivan traded Chargers to make new attacks. The Magna Beam was fired and Ivan summoned the PteraZord and activated the PteraCharge Megazord. "Summon Zords!" the Rangers made the Megazord and went into Dino Drive. "StegoSaber, activate!" The Rangers fought Bones. "Combined forces! StegoSaber final slash!" "PteraLightning Blitz!" and Bones was defeated. "Monster Vanquished!" Ivan said a finisher. ---- "I was riding with the young Prince," Ivan told the Rangers, who were sitting in the Dino Bite Café listening. "It was a day like so many before, and a day like none that would follow. When the Prince became thirsty, we stopped beside a creek, and there it was, glistening in the water! The Gold Energem. I was able to keep the monster from harming the Prince, but when he blasted us the Energem was knocked free. The Powerful beast revealed himself to be….Fury. I was certain he would destroy me, but instead the Energem sent a bolt of power up Fury's sword and across mine, bonding me with the spirit of the Pterodactyl. I struggled, I struggled mightily, but Fury was too strong. He dragged me into his dark and evil body. The Energem fell into the creek, where I thought it was lost forever. Luckily, it was found by-what is that?" Ivan told the story and was distracted by the Broncho Burger. "Broncho Burger," Koda said, showing him how to hold and eat it. "Mm…." "You want get fries?" "Mhm…" Koda and Ivan got up. "Wait!" "How does it end?" the Rangers were dying. "Oh, you know, 800 years of darkness and then you save me and here I am." The others were disappointed. "Oh-and as I said, a Knight's loyalty is forever. I'm honoured to be part of your team." The Rangers smiled as Ivan went to catch up with Koda. "Make me a double!" he called to Koda. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Young Yellow Ranger